


Life of the Garden Party

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: Arthur loves his sister, but her garden parties are always a real snooze. Until an exotic bird flaps into the garden of boredom and privilege. Merlin Emerys works in Hollywood. It's not clear what he does, but he still has the craziest stories about the stars he's worked with, including James Dean. Intrigued and eager to know more, Arthur invites Merlin on a tour of the grounds, leading him to their private beach. There Arthur discovers the attraction between them is mutual―he also discovers exactly where Merlin's talents are.





	

 

 

Arthur Pendragon's eyes went to Merlin Emerys as soon as he stepped through the door. He couldn't help it. In a room full of dull blues, drab browns, and familiar faces, he stood out like an exotic bird of paradise in his green pants and multi-colored silk shirt. His clothes were so bright they were garish, the colors so loud they echoed off everybody around him. He looked a little like a bird himself, with long, wing-like arms, sharp features, and a nervous, flighty energy that had him bouncing from person to person. He picked at the hors d'oeuvres , snatch wine glasses up from random spots, took sips and thoughtlessly set them back down. He either had drinks spread from one end of the party to the other or he didn't care about sharing germs. Or maybe he thought they were all the same glass, somehow following him from place to place. It was almost enough to make Arthur smile, and he had to keep watching the boy out of pure curiosity. Arthur knew what to expect from every other person in the room, but this strange boy was a complete unknown. 

 

"I'm so happy you made it, dear," Morgana said, kissing each cheek like they did in Europe. Morgana spent so much time with the jetset that the gesture had cycled from pretentious to sincere and back to pretentious. "Gwen told me you were stuck in the city." 

 

"I had a meeting, but fortunately for me it was cancelled at the last minute." 

 

"Fortunate for us, too! You're always the life of the party, Arthur. You know it's such a treat to have you here. Have you had anything to drink." 

 

"I just finished my champagne." 

 

"Well, that won't do!" She gestured at a passing waiter and snagged two glasses from his tray. "You're not allowed to be empty-handed at my party, Arthur Pendragon." 

 

"I'm not allowed?" 

 

"No, dear, it's a rule. You must be filled up at all times. In fact, I think I'll assign one of the servants with the task of following you." 

 

Arthur laughed. "That's not necessary. I intend to take it easy tonight." 

 

"Oh, horseshit." 

 

Arthur sputtered, nearly choking on his champagne. "Morgana! Language!" 

 

"Oh, it's nothing you haven't heard before. Besides, I know you. You're incapable of taking it easy when the booze is flowing freely." 

 

A sudden, almost obnoxiously loud laugh cut off Arthur's reply and momentarily attracted the attention of the entire party. Morgana grimaced, a look of pure distaste crossing her lovely face. 

 

"Not a friend of yours?" Arthur pulled his cigarette case from his pocket and offered her one. She took one with a grateful smile and waited for him to light it before answering. 

 

"No, he's Leon's cousin." Her nose scrunched with the same note of distaste. "He's visiting from California and Leon thought it would be rude if we didn't invite him. Personally, I think his very presence is an act of rudeness towards the other guests, but you know how Leon is." 

 

Loyal, unlike his lovely wife. A cruel thing to think, perhaps, but Arthur knew Morgana better than anybody, and she was too pragmatic to be loyal. She loved her family, her husband, and her friends, but there wasn't a single one she wouldn't sell out if it benefited her to do so. She not only would snub her family, she had. On numerous occasions. It must have been killing her to have that weird, exotic creature fluttering around her party, attracting attention and enjoying himself just a little too much. 

 

"What's his name?" 

 

"Merlin," she said with a small sneer. "He tells the most inappropriate stories." 

 

"He looks pretty popular to me." Arthur hid his smile as her face twisted into another sneer. 

 

"They're only being polite to him." 

 

"Too bad they don't realize social manners aren't required at your parties." 

 

Morgana sniffed, her feelings on that summed up in a short, elegant gesture. "Have another drink, Arthur. And please, go rescue poor Mrs. Daniels from that...Merlin's grasp." 

 

"Consider me a knight in shining armor." He obeyed her order to take another champagne, promising himself that he'd nurse this one as the bubbles went straight to his head. Merlin's braying laugh pierced the party again, and Arthur followed the sound to the small group he was regaling with one of his "inappropriate stories." 

 

"So there I was with James Dean, and he's drunk as a skunk, and he keeps saying he wants to go out and find some action. But it's already after two and he's got an early call at five, so I know I've got to find a way to...oh hello, I'm Merlin." He extended his hand as soon as he noticed Arthur, looking at him with dancing blue eyes so dark they were almost purple and framed by the longest lashes Arthur had ever seen. 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin. I'm Arthur. Please, continue your story. It sounds fascinating." 

 

"Fascinating?" Merlin chuckled. "More like...dirty. Some might say inappropriate." He held Arthur's hand for a beat too long, their gazes locked together, and what? Did he actually hear Morgana say he was inappropriate? Did he have ears like a bat? 

 

"I love a good inappropriate story." The same waiter cycled by and Merlin grabbed two drinks, passing one over to Arthur. He took it with a surprised look at his now empty glass. When had he finished it? And why did champagne have to taste so good? There were other drinks at the bar, and he could have requested anything he wanted, but he loved the bubbles, tickling his tongue and his nose, making him feel warm, making him smile. 

 

'So much for taking it easy,' Arthur thought some hours later. The sun was down now, and the pool deck was fully illuminated with tiki lamps. The barbecue and fire pit produced a constant stream of food, and the band Morgana hired was playing something upbeat and poppy that made Arthur's toes tap. It was practically rock and roll, and he wondered what his old-fashioned sister thought of that. She made eye contact with him a few times, but they didn't speak again because he stuck close to Merlin--who really did have the best stories. His cup was never empty, though, and he thought she had to be happy about that. 

 

At first, Arthur was happy to listen to Merlin talk, more than content to be just another member of his captivated audience. It gave Arthur more time to study him. This kid was definitely weird, his Hollywood sensibilities almost alien to the high class ladies who responded with titillated giggles and shocked whispers to his tales of the good, the bad, and the ugly in Hollywood. 

 

"How long have you worked out there?" Arthur asked, when everybody shifted and somehow he was left alone with the life of the party. 

 

"Since I was twelve." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"I wanted to be in movies so one night I packed up my bag and I ran away. My mother had passed on and my dad didn't really care too much about me." Merlin shrugged. "I figured I'd be happier in California either way, and I was right." 

 

"Did you ever make it in movies?" 

 

Merlin shook his head. "I'm a shit actor. Sometimes I'll get work as an extra, but mostly I learned my talents lie in...other areas. Like handling the stars and keeping them happy." 

 

Arthur thought about all the work it took to make Morgana happy. "That must be a very difficult job." 

 

Merlin looked at him sharply, but when he saw Arthur wasn't making a joke, he relaxed. "It's not easy. Sometimes nothing will make them happy. But I always do my best." 

 

"Is that the life you wanted for yourself?" 

 

"I..." He shrugged one narrow shoulder and offered a shy, half smile. "Yes and no. But it's good. I'm paid well and I'm taken care of and that's more than a lot of people can say." Merlin looked around and his smile changed. "You know, Leon has never invited me here before." 

 

"Really? I'm surprised to hear that." 

 

"He still hasn't. I basically invited myself to this shindig. He was just too polite to call me on it and send me packing." 

 

"Would you like a tour of the grounds?" Arthur blurted, eager to get Merlin away from the party. "I've been here enough times, I know my way around the dark." 

 

"I'd love a tour. Let me freshen up our drinks." 

 

"I'll go with you." Now that he had Merlin to himself he wasn't going to risk somebody swooping in to snatch him away. With the sun down, his red and orange shirt and green pants stood out even more. He was like a beacon in a sea of boredom, and Arthur wasn't going to let him get carried away on the waves. They managed to get new drinks and slip away from the pool deck untouched, moving into the welcoming arms of the night. 

 

"How big is this place?" 

 

"Pretty big. It's actually our family home." 

 

"You grew up here?" 

 

"In the summer we'd stay here on the Cape. New York in the summer is just...torture. It's hellish. I always felt so sorry for my father. Of course, he found his own ways to beat the heat." 

 

"Have you ever been to California?" 

 

"No." 

 

"It's more of a dry heat in LA, though summers aren't exactly mild there, either." 

 

Arthur made a humming noise, wondering just why the hell they were talking about the weather of all things. Did Merlin think Arthur invited him on the tour just so they could chat? Maybe he did. Maybe he was reading Merlin all wrong. 

 

"That story I was telling earlier about Jimmy...Dean?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"I may have fudged the ending a bit." 

 

"How so?" 

 

"I didn't find him a card game to keep him occupied. Actually, we smoked reefer and I gave him the best blowjob of his young life." 

 

Okay, so maybe he wasn't reading Merlin all wrong. 

 

"Is that what you meant when you said you have to keep the stars happy?" 

 

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." 

 

"Did you...do you like that?" 

 

"I do. Very much."

 

He watched Arthur with a combination of trepidation and lust. Arthur broke away from his gaze and quickened his pace, leaving Merlin behind. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded towards the beach. Merlin's face broke into a smile so wide that his face shone brighter than the moon, and he broke into a gangly run to catch up with Arthur. Together, they descended the ledge to the water's edge. There the breaking waves drowned out the sound of Morgana's party, and they were completely alone, with only the moon as a witness when Arthur finally pulled Merlin against him. 

 

It had been years since Arthur indulged his secret desires. It was easier when he was in school to sneak a kiss or a handjob. Most of the other boys were too grateful for attention to care about where it came from or why it was happening. But as an adult, there were too many risks. One rumor of an inappropriate moment with another man, and that would be it. His career as a lawyer would be over. His family would disown him and he'd lose his inheritance. Morgana would probably never speak to him again--and neither would the rest of his social circle. The threat of that shunning was more than enough to keep him in line, but Merlin made him forget about all the likely, negative consequences. 

 

Merlin stared up at him with blown pupils, his irises so dark that his eyes looked completely black. So black that Arthur could see his own reflection in their depths. Merlin's lips were a delight to look at. They reminded Arthur of a decadent dessert, where every whim and sweet tooth was indulged with confectionary perfection. But looking could never be as satisfying as tasting, and his pulse spiked with anticipation as he lowered his head. First, there was the scent and taste of champagne. And then there was a sweet warmth, drawing him deeper and deeper, inviting him to explore with his tongue. Merlin didn't hold anything back. He knew what he wanted, and Arthur was helpless to resist as he spun his web, trapping Arthur in silky threads of pleasure and need, satisfaction and lust. 

 

Kissing a man was nothing like kissing a woman, as dancing with a man was nothing like dancing with a woman. Merlin's mouth was wider than a woman's, his teeth bigger and his tongue longer. He kissed Arthur like he wasn't going to be satisfied until he devoured him. Women could be passionate, he was sure of it, but he never inspired that in his female partners. Perhaps because they never inspired it him. Merlin was already an exception to so many previous rules. Arthur was already getting hard, his hot blood rushing south as the kiss grew and evolved between them. 

 

Merlin broke away first, gasping for breath and bringing his fingers up to his swollen lips. Their eyes connected and a brief but intense communication passed between them. Somehow, he knew exactly what Merlin was asking with his eyes. And somehow, he knew exactly how to convey his response. He wasn't stopping. They would not be returning to the party any time soon. Let Morgana stress over it. Let her put together a search party, if it made her happy. But no force on Earth was going to pull him from that beach. And nothing would take Merlin away from him. 

 

He took Merlin by the hand and pulled him along the coast line. Their property line extended for several miles down the coast, and Arthur wanted the added insurance of being some distance from the house. If Morgana did organize a search party, at least it would take them awhile to track the two of them down. And there was a little cove, just perfect for what he had in mind. He had used it as cover for subrosa activity more than once as a young man. As soon as they were safely tucked away in the shadows, Arthur pulled Merlin to him again. Their mouths met like they were always meant to, and Arthur's cock went rigid. He pushed it against Merlin's thigh, grinding against his firm flesh while their tongues slid together.  

 

Merlin's hands were like birds, briefly touching down only to flutter away again. Arthur finally caught his wrist and guided Merlin's hand to his straining cock, pressing his palm to the flesh through his tight pants. Merlin moaned against his mouth and squeezed his shaft, massaging him with long, clever fingers. His other hand settled on the back of Arthur's neck, though it didn't stay there for long. Merlin was full of nervous energy, and he couldn't stay still for too long. His fingers danced up and down Arthur's back, the heat from his skin burning him through his thin, cotton shirt. It felt good, but it could feel better, and when the barrier between them became too much to tolerate, Arthur lifted his head long enough to pull his shirt off. His undershirt followed, and a soft gasp escaped Merlin's lips. 

 

"You're amazing." 

 

"I'm sure you've seen better." 

 

Merlin shook his head without taking his attention from Arthur's torso. He went to the YMCA to swim five days a week, but his good looks and buff body was mostly thanks to genetics. "I've seen a lot. A lot a lot. Like, more than you could probably even imagine. But I've never seen anybody like you." 

 

Arthur was a grown man. He didn't blush like a little girl when somebody paid him a compliment. Except nobody had ever complimented him with that note of awe in their voice, and it made him flush with embarrassed satisfaction. 

 

"Let me see the rest," Merlin encouraged. 

 

Arthur obliged, toeing off his shoes and stripping his pants down. His cock bobbed free of the material and jutted toward Merlin, the head angled up as if to meet his mouth. Merlin studied him with narrow eyed concentration, reaching out to run his hand over Arthur's pecs, down his flat stomach, following the golden trail of hair to his groin. He sucked his breath in sharply as the tips of his fingers finally skimmed over his throbbing flesh. He couldn't believe how hard he already was, and the brief sensation of Merlin's fingers on his member made fresh hunger flare through him. 

 

"Wow," Merlin breathed. 

 

Arthur chuckled self-consciously. "Don't tell me it's the longest one you've seen." 

 

"It's not." 

 

"Oh." 

 

Merlin smiled. "But it is the nicest. I just...do you mind..." 

 

"No, do whatever you got to do." 

 

Merlin sank to his knees, and Arthur tensed in anticipation of his hot mouth closing around his length. But Merlin had other things in mind. He let the head catch against his lips, teasing the taut skin there, spreading the drop of pre-come forming at the slit before darting his tongue out to taste the fluid. His breath was warm where it moved across his skin, and Merlin took several deep breaths, inhaling the scent of his skin. He slid his cheek along the shaft, pausing with his lips at the base, and his nose in buried in Arthur's soft nest of curls. He cupped Arthur's sac, weighing his balls against his palm, shifting and massaging while his lips once again skimmed Arthur's length.

 

A voice in the back of Arthur's head shouted that they didn't have time for this. Maybe if they were behind some locked door on the other side of the country―or the world―he could let Merlin take his time and explore every inch of his cock in loving detail. But they were only a half mile away from the nearest nosy sonofabitch, and Arthur had never been so exposed. 

 

On the other hand, Merlin was some sort of  _ professional _ at this. Some sort of professional who'd presumably seen more than his fair share of manflesh and knew what he liked. It seemed pretty disrespectful to question a gift like this. It would be far better to relax and enjoy it as much as he could. Which, as it turned out, was quite a lot. Merlin knew exactly how to heighten Arthur's senses, how to torture and tease without being cruel, how to manipulate Arthur into moments of intense pleasure with the slightest contact. 

 

“Oh my God,” Arthur choked out as his cock twitched and jerked from Merlin's playful fingers and worshipful lips. He was walking a razor thin line of pleasure, and Merlin hadn't even licked him. 

 

But when Merlin finally touched his tongue to Arthur it was like touching a live wire. He jerked back, stumbling over his own confused feet and nearly landing on his ass. Merlin quickly took him by the hips, holding him upright until Arthur could steady himself. He smiled up with a devilish quirk of his lips. 

 

“Got you good, didn't I?” 

 

“How...?” 

 

“Just a trick an old friend taught me. It's all about taking my time...teasing you with possibilities...and waiting until you're so distracted you're not even paying attention to what my mouth is doing. Did you like it?” 

 

“I...yeah...I never felt anything like it.” 

 

“Come here. Let me show you the other tricks I have up my sleeve.” 

 

This time, there was no tease of lips or tongue across his skin. One second he was shivering in the cool breeze coming off the water, and in the next, his dick was completely surrounded by the most intense heat he'd ever experienced. This time, instead of stumbling back, he nearly collapsed forward. He had to catch himself with a hand on Merlin's shoulder, holding himself up as Merlin took Arthur's cock all the way down his throat. 

 

Arthur never knew a blowjob could feel like this. He never knew  _ anything _ could feel like this, and he'd done his share of experimenting in New York's narrow alleys and dark bathrooms, cruising when he was feeling brave or too horny to care about the risk. The difference was, there was still nothing rushed or hurried about Merlin. He was taking his time, allowing Arthur to savor every sweet second, every amazing inch of heat. Merlin could hold his breath for an exceptionally long time, and it seemed like an eternity before he pulled back, clearing his throat to allow for a few quick breaths. 

 

Merlin licked his way back up to Arthur's crown, his tongue swooping around the tip to collect the fresh fluid sitting there. He fisted Arthur's shaft and stroked him slowly, squeezing him with firm fingers on each upward journey. Arthur whimpered, missing the heat of Merlin's mouth so much it was a physical ache, a throbbing in his groin that wasn't there before and could only be eased by the feel of Merlin's throat constricting around his flesh. 

 

“Please, Merlin...I need...” Even his words were pained. They sounded forced and ragged to Arthur's ears. Merlin dragged his tongue over the head, wetting it before pursing his lips and blowing cool air over the surface. His cock jerked and his hands formed fists at his side as sparks rushed through his body. “I gotta fuck your throat.” 

 

“You want to fuck my throat?” Merlin licked his lips and the tip of his tongue brushed across Arthur's head. “You liked that then? It feel good?” 

 

“Yes. So amazing. Fuck.” 

 

“You ever hit the back of somebody's throat before?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Poor boy. You've been so deprived. Good thing you found me, isn't it?” 

 

Arthur nodded frantically. Yes, it was a very good thing indeed. The best thing that ever happened to him. And he would do anything to prove his gratitude―after he fucked Merlin's throat to completion. 

 

“It's a good thing for you I like this cock so much.” He rubbed his chin over the top and Arthur felt the hint of a five o'clock shadow. “It's so pretty. Come back with me and I could make you a star.” 

 

“Because I have a pretty cock?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“That's all it takes?” 

 

“Of course. You just have to impress the right person―the director or the producer or the president of the studio. Then you're in like Flynn.” Arthur wasn't sure what, but something struck Merlin's funny bone and he actually  _ tee-hee-tee-heed.  _

 

“That's a very generous offer.” 

 

“It's a serious one.” 

 

“But I can't go to Hollywood. Everybody I know is here. Not to mention my job and my house.” 

 

“If these people constitute people you know, then it's no great loss. As for your job and your house, well, I'm offering you a better job than anything you could do here. And in a few years, you'll be able to buy all the houses you want.” 

 

Was he serious? Arthur couldn't tell up from down at the moment. He only had the energy to focus on one thing―the current fact that his cock still wasn't in Merlin's throat. He would think about Merlin's proposal later―if Merlin was indeed serious―but at the moment he had very different concerns. 

 

“Please,” Arthur choked out. “Please, I can't take it anymore. Please.” 

 

Merlin's smile was wicked, but he took pity on poor Arthur and closed his mouth around the aching flesh. Arthur didn't have the patience left to hold himself back, and he slammed forward, wanting nothing more than to see Merlin's throat bulge with all eight inches of his dick. He clasped his hands over the back of Merlin's head, holding him down while Arthur gyrated and thrust his hips, trying to seek even greater depths. Merlin still held him by the balls, but his long fingers were gentle, knowing just how much pressure to apply to make Arthur whimper with pleasure rather than pain. 

 

He arched his hips back, pulling his cock along Merlin's tongue until his cockhead touched the hard roof of Merlin's mouth. He eased forward slowly, waiting for the smooth texture of his soft palate before pushing forward. Merlin's throat didn't resist his width, expanding and then enveloping him. A cloud passed over the moon and when the silver light was allowed to fall on Merlin's face again, Arthur was captivated by the sight. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were hollowed, his head bobbing up and down in rhythm with Arthur's thrusting hips, and he looked perfectly...relaxed. Content, even. Arthur was too wrapped up in the amazing bliss of Merlin's mouth to think too much about all the bad shit, but he was far from relaxed. He was sure he'd never been more tense in his life. Maybe he just needed a distraction, something to look at while Merlin sucked him dry. 

 

Arthur grunted. “I want to see your cock.”

 

Merlin didn't miss a beat. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his erection free of his underwear. Arthur's mouth watered at the sight, much to his surprise, and he couldn't pull his attention away. There was literally nothing else in the world as fascinating as Merlin's dick, so pale and long in the moonlight. He only ever put one dick in his mouth before, and it wasn't an experience he'd been eager to repeat. But maybe he'd only been biding his time, waiting for a cock as enticing as Merlin's. He had to taste him. He wanted to take Merlin all the way, from tip to root. 

 

“Wait a second.” 

 

Arthur pulled free of Merlin, who moaned in protest. Arthur arranged his discarded clothes on the sand and laid down on his back, reaching up for Merlin's hand. Merlin quickly divested himself of his pants and lowered himself to Arthur's body, facing his feet, his cock positioned just over Arthur's mouth. He gripped him and guided the flesh down to his lips, nostrils flaring at the unfamiliar scent clinging to Merlin's skin. It wasn't bad, though. In fact, Arthur found he liked it quite a bit. 

 

Merlin had no problem with the new angle, and he took Arthur's cock down just as easily as before. Merlin's cock was leaking like a faucet, and Arthur held his tongue under the stream of pre-come, finding he quite liked that, too. He circled the head like Merlin was a melting ice cream cone, amazed by the nuances in taste and texture and even heat as his tongue rolled around the flesh. Now he could understand Merlin's inclination to take his time. Becoming fully acquainted with a dick could take a fair amount of time. 

 

Merlin pushed his hips down, forcing his cock in deeper and deeper. He wasn't as long as Arthur, and so his length didn't fully bury itself in his throat, but it was deep enough to trigger his gag reflex. He coughed and choked, trying to twist his head away, but Merlin held him between his legs, his knees tightening against Arthur's ears. He couldn't escape. He had no choice but to accept the foreign weight against the back of his tongue and try to swallow around the strange sensation. Gradually, it became more bearable―Merlin's mouth certainly helped distract him from the discomfort. He felt his jaw and throat relaxing and then Merlin pushed down, burying himself. He held Arthur's dick in his own throat at the same time, his nose pressed to Arthur's sac. 

 

Merlin controlled the speed, the force, the friction. In that place, Merlin controlled Arthur's entire world. He shifted forward, taking Arthur to the base, and then shifted his body back, burying himself in Arthur's throat and licking his way up to the velvety, tender tip. The water crashed around them, waves licking closer and closer, encroaching on their cocoon of pleasure. Arthur heard it slithering closer, but the ocean could crash down on them, and it wouldn't distract him. Not from the feel of Merlin's body rocking and writhing on top of him, heat and friction building between their skin. Not from the pressure of his cock or the scent of his soap and sweat. 

 

Pleasure snaked through him, winding up and down his spine, slipping into his chest, flooding his abdomen. He felt alive with it. He felt  _ sober _ with it, hot and focused and grounded by Merlin's exquisite body and long limbs. He bucked beneath Merlin, frantically pushing his hips up, his fuse burning shorter and shorter by the second. There was no holding back, no stopping himself, and every nerve ending seemed ready to erupt at once. He wanted to tell Merlin that he was close―so so close, but he couldn't free his mouth of Merlin's length. Every time he tried to pull his head away, Merlin squeezed him with his knees and slammed down, forcing his cock right back down Arthur's throat. 

 

So he couldn't offer Merlin a warning as the pleasure swirled and coalesced at the base of his spine. He couldn't say anything as the tingling spread through his core and down his thighs. He could only hope that Merlin noticed when his balls started to pull tight and his muscles clenched in preparation for the ultimate explosion. It was coming...his hips beat out a frantic, staccato rhythm as it got closer...as he got closer...closer and closer...

 

Bliss flooded through him and then rushed south, pushing the come from his balls while his cock jerked against the tight confines of Merlin's throat. Merlin swallowed down all the evidence of his pleasure, taking every drop while he continued to drill his dick into Arthur's mouth. He used his surprising strength to keep Arthur in place, riding it out as Arthur bucked his way through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his sensitive flesh still caught between Merlin's tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

 

Come flooded his throat without warning, filling the narrow passage and threatening to follow the wrong tubeway down. He coughed and gagged, trying to swallow it down to his stomach, trying to catch his breath, choking on the fluid and the flesh at the same time. Merlin shook and shivered, thrusting downward until his cock was completely soft and Arthur's throat burned. Finally he shifted forward, pulling himself free of Arthur's mouth, but not moving from his exhausted body. 

 

They stayed in that position for several quiet minutes, listening to the water meet the sand while their breathing and heart beats returned to normal. 

 

“Merlin.” 

 

“Are you going to tell me we should be getting back?” 

 

“No...though we really should. Morgana is probably definitely looking for me now.” 

 

“Probably definitely? I don't like those odds.” He put his feet under him and pushed himself upright. His shirt still hung from his shoulders, disguising just how skinny he really was. He'd held Arthur down so easily that it was strange to realize he probably had fifty pounds on him. At least. But beneath him, Arthur had felt as weak and pliant as a kitten. 

 

“I'll go back ahead of you,” Merlin announced once he had his pants on and the sand mostly swept away from his hair. “It's probably best if we don't see each other much the rest of the night.” 

 

“All right. But what about after tonight?” 

 

Merlin flashed a crooked grin. “Think about what I said. Look me up if you make it out to California. I'm not kidding. You've got something special.” 

 

“I'll do that.” He meant to sound upbeat, but he couldn't keep a note of sadness from his voice. Sure California would be an amazing place to live, but how could he throw everything away on such a flimsy promise? 

 

And how would he ever find anybody a fraction as amazing Merlin? 

 

Maybe California wasn't such a bad idea. Not if it meant seeing Merlin again. 

 


End file.
